


and i'll shiver for you

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: 32-year-old Luhan knows he shouldn't – wait positively mustn't – put the moves on 20-year-old Jongin. But when Jongin ‘misinterprets’ his invitation to go to the newly opened hot springs, Luhan ends up breaking all his rules.





	and i'll shiver for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short but here we are lol anyway its super self-indulgent and out of my comfort zone but i kinda love it so i hope you guys do too <3

 

When Jongin began working at Luhan’s office, he knew he was in trouble. There was something about the fresh-faced 18-year old that made his heart stutter and his palms sweat. Maybe it was his smile or the way he pouted when he spoke? Luhan wasn’t sure but Jongin made him feel things. Things he hadn’t felt in gods knew how long. And that wasn’t all.

Jongin made him forget his words and stammer like a love-stricken high schooler. Even the first time they met Luhan had momentarily forgotten his own name and stood there like a gaping fish until Jongdae gave him a shove and the words suddenly returned. It was dizzying and just being around Jongin was like taking a ride on a Tilt-a-Whirl.

But...despite all these feelings, Luhan knew he shouldn’t have them. He knew he couldn’t. He was 30 years old and Jongin was fresh out of high school. What would his coworkers think if he made a move? What would his parents? It was just a silly crush anyway. Those happened from time to time and Luhan knew just how to handle it.

Luhan avoided him.

Well as much as he could in their small firm. He made sure to never be alone with Jongin in a room with closed doors. That would invite too many thoughts he knew he shouldn’t have. Thoughts like how the color yellow made his skin glow or how soft his lips looked and how badly Luhan wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him silly. But no. He wasn’t supposed to have those thoughts. He couldn’t allow himself.

Luhan tried to be quick to involve another member of their team – most often Jongdae – into their conversations just so he had someone other than the golden skinned young man. It didn’t matter the context or if Jongin had been the one to start the whole thing. Luhan would panic and look for anyone to bring in just so that he could control the racing pulse in his veins, the way his fingers twitched and ached to brush Jongin’s cheeks or swipe away a lock of hair. It was bad. Luhan had it bad.

He would lay awake at night in his bed, and Jongin’s face would appear on the backs of his eyelids. He stared at him too much at work. Had memorized every line of his profile, every curve of his nose and lips. Every single strand of hair on Jongin’s head. Hell, he could pick out Jongin’s face in a lineup by his eyelashes alone. And Luhan would sigh, telling himself to fucking stop and ignore the way his heart skipped beats at the images or how that one time Jongin sent him a request on Instagram and suddenly he could see dozens of pictures of Jongin smiling and laughing and posing and suddenly Luhan wanted to be the reason why. He wanted to be the reason why for everything.

But fuck. He knew he shouldn’t. So he would throw a pillow over his face and scream into it, letting out his frustrations until his head felt too light and his chest felt too empty. He couldn’t have Jongin. He couldn’t be with him. It would be wrong. And people would talk and he had just gotten over the “scandal” in his office of being the only one who liked ManU. (Which was shocking, to say the least.) He needed to get over Jongin.

But who was he kidding? Jongin was stunning. He was tall, lithe, fit, and funny. He had those broad shoulders and a teeny-tiny waist that Luhan could just imagine his hands around and- Luhan shook his head, grinding his teeth. Not tonight, he murmured and rolled onto his side. But his brain just wouldn’t stop going. Jongin was all he could think about.

He thought about how Jongin brought a smile to everyone in the office including their stoic boss Yifan. Everyone was sweet and nice to Jongin and he was just as sweet if not sweeter. He was coddled and babied and whenever he succeeded at something, everyone was quick to celebrate because Jongin was kind of amazing and had stolen everyone’s hearts; including Luhan’s. And all Luhan could think was: fuck.

Eventually, he fell asleep, to more thoughts of Jongin and how much he was intrigued by him. And slowly over the next few months, Luhan got his crush under control to the point that he could have surface level conversations with him. And for a while, that worked. At least Luhan told himself it worked.

Because despite his best efforts, Luhan couldn’t help but fall head over heels for him. But he told no one of it because that was a secret he wanted to take with him to his grave. He couldn’t even mildly flirt with Jongin because when he tried that, Jongin blushed and Luhan realized he liked the shade of pink that Jongin’s cheeks turned a bit too much.

♨️

After Jongin’s first year at the office, Luhan loosened up a bit more. The office still babied him and treated him to anything he wanted, and Luhan was more than happy to indulge from time to time. But he always kept Jongin at arm’s length. He didn’t even hug the younger unless explicitly asked to because he desperately wanted to remain professional no matter how much his feelings rebelled.

On Jongin’s 19th birthday, Luhan bought him a shirt he happened to see Jongin looking up online one day but chickened out when he arrived at work – abandoning the bag in his passenger seat – and gave him a Starbucks gift card instead.

Jongin wrinkled his nose and frowned. “But, I don’t drink coffee.”

It killed Luhan inside to see Jongin’s sad little pout. In fact, it gutted him and made him want to run out to his car and bring in the bag just to show Jongin that he did, in fact, get him something nice, but-

Jongin pressed the card back into Luhan’s hands with a sweet smile. “I think we should get to know each other more so you can get me better gifts.”

“Um-” Luhan glanced around, hoping to catch someone – anyone’s – eye but every other person in their office was avoiding his gaze so he sputtered a bit and smiled in return. “I’d like that.”

After that, Jongin made it a point to tell Luhan one new thing about himself each day. He would pop by his cubicle to drop a note that would detail his favorite ice cream flavor or his favorite color. And eventually, Luhan knew a lot more about Jongin than he could even dream of.

Which, incidentally, was why Luhan was standing in front of Jongin’s apartment nearly a year later with two vouchers to a new hot spring that opened up a short drive away. He knew he would be pushing it, so he planned on telling Jongin to invite the new intern at the office, and maybe that would keep him out of trouble. But the longer Jongin took to answer the door, the more Luhan was picturing Jongin at the hot springs and the warmer he was growing.

He loosened his tie, suddenly feeling like it was too tight, just as Jongin opened the door, hair dripping wet from presumably a shower, and a surprised but cute expression on his face. “Luhan!”

Luhan looked around, checking that no one had seen him and shifted his weight. “I won’t be at the office tomorrow, so I wanted to give this to you in person.” He held out the vouchers with chilled fingers and tried his best to look everywhere but Jongin – which was hard. _Very_ hard.

Jongin stepped back, inviting Luhan inside with a gesture. “Oh, that’s really nice of you! I was just heading out, but please come in out of the cold.”

Luhan dug his hands into his coat pockets and shuffled inside, mentally cursing himself over and over for even showing up at Jongin’s place. This was dangerous territory. Not that he hadn’t been here before – he had when Jongin hosted the last work party – but coming here alone and with two vouchers to a hot spring, well Jongin might get the wrong idea. And a big part of Luhan wanted that. Even though he knew he shouldn’t.

Jongin was still forbidden fruit. Sweet, succulent, delectable fruit. Of which Luhan just wanted a small tiny bite of. But if he did that then he may as well buy a house in Hell for all the sinning he was going to do. Because trust him, he wanted to _ruin_ Jongin. He wanted to see him begging for his cock, breathless and squirming just to get pleasure and-

Luhan inhaled slowly, pushing the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time. Definitely not in front of Jongin. Luhan dragged his eyes over Jongin’s body, pausing at his clavicle – he wanted to suck a dark purple mark there – then crawling up his neck to his jaw and these were shark-infested waters and Luhan was fresh chum. He swallowed thickly as Jongin wet his lips. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He needed to get out of here.

Jongin tried to card his fingers through his wet hair, but all it did was flick water onto Luhan’s face. Luhan waited for Jongin to sheepishly apologize before he snaked his tongue out to lick the singular drop that landed on his lips. It was like holy water. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Jongin was already reading over the contents.

“I was just talking to my classmate about this place,” he said with a bright cheery smile.

 _Oh_. Luhan’s face twitched. Of course, Jongin would have someone his own age he’d rather take. Why did he even get so carried away in his head? He smoothed his hands over his pants and kept the polite smile on his face. “Perfect! You can bring them with you.”

But then Jongin said words that made Luhan’s pulse echo in his ears.

“Oh, I thought you were going with me?”

Luhan froze. This was what he wanted after all. So why was he so shocked? “Did you _want_ to go with me?”

Jongin nodded, water dripping from his wet hair and finding long trails down his neck and chest where they disappeared into the towel wrapped around Jongin’s waist. Luhan gulped.

“I thought you were inviting me,” Jongin replied, cocking his head to the side.

“In that case, I’ll um, see you there,” he said, clearing his throat and pulling one of the vouchers from the envelope with a trembling hand. “I should get going, I have that business trip to go on.”

Jongin pouted a bit, but then he blinded Luhan by smiling once again. “Okay, be safe!”

And Luhan had to bite his fist as he left Jongin’s apartment to keep himself from turning around and taking him against the wall right then and there.

♨️

The hot springs were attached to a family owned inn. It had been the selling point for Luhan when he first bought the vouchers. He liked an authentic home-style kind of feel. And now, as they pulled up in the car, Luhan was hoping Jongin would like that too.

The drive had been nice. They spent the majority of it chatting about the upcoming project which kept Luhan’s mind on the right track. He’d told Yifan that this trip was for business anyway, so why not actually try to get some work done while they were here?

But aside from that, Jongin had been telling Luhan about his professor for one of his classes. And he would be lying if he didn’t find himself getting a little bit jealous over how Jongin got starry-eyed when he spoke about ‘Professor Byun’. But again, he and Jongin were just two colleagues at a hot spring. Luhan had to remember that.

The staff greeted them as they brought their bags to the door. They were staying for three days so neither brought too much with them. Besides most of the time would be spent in the hot springs where they could brainstorm their pitch.

Luhan gladly plopped his backpack in a chair as Jongin quietly walked around the room, eyes wide and face full of awe. He watched him out of the corner of his eye before inviting him to the floor table for tea and snacks.

“When do we get in the springs?” Jongin asked, bringing the tea to his nose and giving it a sniff.

Luhan shrugged. “I guess after we have tea?” He sipped it, the almost sweet taste lingering on his tongue.

Jongin nodded as he took his tea with him to the window where he looked outside. The inn was situated on a small mountain so that they could overlook the snowy forest below. It was the perfect weather for the hot springs. Luhan watched him for a moment, following the curve of Jongin’s legs up to his ass and then sipped a big gulp of his tea. He had to control himself.

“It’s beautiful,” Jongin said quietly. He placed a hand on the glass, smudging it a bit. “Thank you for taking me here, Luhan.”

Luhan couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face. “All I did was drive us here.” He tried to play it down but hearing the gratitude in Jongin’s voice made his face warm.

Jongin turned from the scenery to look Luhan in the eye. When did his eyes turn so honey colored? Luhan thought as he shakily inhaled. He had never been this close to Jongin face to face like this. Well he had, but never alone.

“You also bought the vouchers and even hand delivered it to me right before my birthday. It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

Luhan chuckled. “We haven’t even gotten in the springs, how do you know you’ll like it?”

Jongin stepped a little closer, the hands holding their teacups almost brushing. “Because you’re here with me.”

Maybe Luhan’s heart stopped right then. Maybe it also sped up too. Maybe he started to lean in towards Jongin and caught himself. And maybe, just maybe Jongin had leaned in too. Maybe, maybe, maybe...

But now they were standing so close to each other in front of the window, tea lukewarm, and neither saying anything because they were both holding their breath. Luhan cursed his overactive imagination. Because now all he could see was himself pressing Jongin up against the glass and fucking him slowly while they both overlooked the gorgeous scenery below.

Finally, Luhan blinked and wet his lips, turning away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Jongin didn’t say anything for a moment and when Luhan turned around he saw him staring out at the forest with a solemn expression on his face. Maybe that made Luhan’s heart squeeze just a little.

♨️

This was business related, Luhan told himself as he sunk into the hot water. After the tea, he and Jongin hadn’t spoken that much. And while Luhan wanted to pry, he didn’t feel like it was his place, so he talked around the elephant in the room and Jongin did the same. They went back and forth, like a game of cat and mouse.

It was the exact surface conversations they usually had at work. The ones where Luhan would try his best to not dive at Jongin’s lips as they went on about work. But this time, Jongin kept mumbling and avoiding his gaze. And Luhan lied to himself, reminding himself over and over that this was strictly business and that he _couldn’t_ reach across and smooth Jongin’s creased brows. He _couldn’t_ thumb his lips until the pout left them. He _absolutely could not_ tilt Jongin’s face up towards him just to look into his eyes. Because this was business. Not pleasure.

Hoping that the spring would alleviate Luhan’s anxieties he suggested that they go before it got too dark and the younger nodded and followed after him to the showers. This was where Luhan practiced his best self-control because he didn’t glance at Jongin once while they washed off. A feat that he was quite proud of.

“I’ll meet you in the spring,” Luhan said, towel over his head as he exited the shower. So maybe he cheated a bit and had his eyes closed the entire time, but hey, he didn’t peek so that meant success.

The spring was gorgeous. How the inn managed to have private springs for each boarding room was beyond him, but it was cute and quaint. The ground was this nice bamboo type wood with slats where the water seemed to drain into. Medium-sized rocks decorated the area with little rivers of water splashing into the pool where the steam was rising.

Luhan lowered himself into the water, gasping at the difference in temperature but grateful for the heat as it seeped into him. He sank down until his shoulders were just barely exposed and let out a loud sigh. This was amazing.

The water was affecting his mind even. He thoughts cleared as the coils of stress melted away like snow on a warm day. He leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the pool and sighed again.

Then he heard it. Jongin’s little squeak as he dipped a toe into the steaming water and pulled his foot back. He struggled to rise slowly to a sitting position to hide the way his dick jumped at the pitch of Jongin’s voice. Goddamnit.

“Too hot?” Luhan asked, trying to make small talk while avoiding looking directly at Jongin. He watched him from his periphery, all while taking deep breaths as inconspicuously as possible.

Jongin dipped his foot in this time, hissing and nodded. “A little.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Luhan offered.

Another whine and Luhan had to turn to see Jongin this time. And boy was that a mistake. Standing not even three feet away from him was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. With his broad shoulders that lead to a tight, little waist barely covered by the thin spa towel he’d wrapped around himself, and long legs that were to die for. Oh, the things Luhan would do to those legs. The marks he’d leave, the way he’d push them to Jongin’s ears as he fucked him deep and good-

Luhan blinked. He had the beginnings of an erection budding and carefully flexed his thighs to make it go away. He couldn’t do this now. They were here on business. A team building exercise. It was supposed to be platonic, but how could Luhan deny his undeniable attraction to the 20-year-old? Because fuck he was so cute and he looked so tight and Luhan just wanted to ruin him. He wanted to leave Jongin boneless and breathless and covered in markings of his doing. He wanted to manhandle Jongin and make him cry out his name and–

“Ah, it’s so hot,” Jongin whined, expression screwing up and Luhan clamped his teeth down on his lip to swallow his response. He’d be damned if that didn’t make his dick jump to 75% right then and there.

“I’m gonna sit next to you,” Jongin said once he got in.

He held his arms over the water’s surface as he waded through the waist-high water to Luhan’s side. Why was everything that he did so cute? Luhan was going downhill fast. He was losing his resolve, his sense of control because now Jongin’s arm was brushing against his and there was nothing separating them other than water and fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck! He had a boner and a big one.

Luhan forced a smile on his face while he dredged up images of the vilest things he could imagine. He was losing this battle. Every time Jongin moved or let out a breath, Luhan’s dick ached. He gripped his knees under the water praying to every single god he could think of to just make the damned thing go away.

Jongin leaned against him, the towel still wrapped around his waist and flowing gently under the water. Luhan started to blush a bit until he caught Jongin doing the same, only Luhan was completely nude. Nude and erect. Goddamnit.

“Am I not supposed to wear this in here?” Jongin asked innocently enough. His eyes never left the water though.

Luhan’s mouth went dry. “Um…”

That seemed to be answer enough because Jongin pulled the sopping towel from the water and rung it out before rolling it up and putting it on top of his head. And if that wasn’t the cutest thing then Luhan’s name was Beatrice. There was no way he was going to survive this.

They sat there for a little while, Luhan talking through gritted teeth and forced images of old lady fanny and dead animals to keep his boner at bay (spoiler: it wasn’t working) and Jongin making these sudden little gasps and sighs every time the water licked his chest. Oh what Luhan would pay to be the water in those moments. He wished he could just surround Jongin and cover him with lashes from his tongue.

“Do you hate me?”

Luhan jerked as if he’d been slapped. “What?”

Jongin wet the towel again as he spoke, lips pouting as he gave Luhan a pitiful frown. “You always avoid me at work and when we talk, you never look at me…”

That couldn’t be further from the truth but Luhan couldn’t just tell Jongin that he was head over heels for him and also wanted to fuck him senseless. Nope. He definitely couldn’t say that at all. So why was it that his mouth started saying things of its own accord?

“I don’t hate you at all! I actually like you a lot and-”

“Is it because I’m so young?” Jongin interrupted. He pouted even more, making Luhan’s heart melt and tear in two.

 _Yes._ “I mean,” Luhan sighed and shook his head. “What are you insinuating?”

Perhaps it was the way the steam was rising around them or the fact that Jongin had forgone the towel roll and was now just sitting next Luhan with both his hands under the water, fingertips just brushing Luhan’s thigh. But Luhan was finding it hard to breathe. Especially now that Jongin was leaning forward and giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes.

“You think I’m immature, don’t you?”

“Asking that question kind of answers that doesn’t it?” Luhan said with a quirk of his brow. He meant it as a joke but when Jongin didn’t seem to understand it that way, he quickly added, “Not that I think you are. It’s just I’m thirty-two, Jongin. I am supposed to be thinking about settling down and getting married and-”

“I want that-”

“You’re barely in college. We’re in two different stages of life.” Luhan finished.

They weren’t supposed to work out anyway. But that didn’t stop his chest from aching from the way Jongin’s face crumbled. He started to reach for Jongin, arm half out the water before he stopped. He couldn’t comfort him. He didn’t think he could control himself if he did. Because what if Jongin started crying or even worse, what if Jongin got even closer to him? Luhan’s breath ran shallow and fast, much like his heartbeats.

Jongin was quiet for a bit, chewing on his lip before he gave Luhan a sweet smile. “Fuck all that.”

Gods bless the youth and their penchant for perpetual hope, Luhan thought. Then, it sunk in. “What?”

“We’re both adults,” Jongin said with a shrug. “And I like you. _A lot_. Like since my first day at work,” Jongin admitted with a pink tinge growing on his cheeks. That very same pink tinge that consistently made Luhan love his resolver over and over.

Luhan bit his lip, going over the pros and cons of taking things to the next level with Jongin. Cons: people would talk at work, the age difference, and maybe timing. Pros: he was already in love with Jongin so dating him would be amazing, he could finally experience all the fantasies he had in his mind, and he could _finally_ fuck Jongin.

“And it’s not like you’re taking advantage of me. _I’m_ the one that brought it up…” Jongin trailed off. He looked so hopeful, so endearing and Luhan was falling, falling, falling. Right into those nearly amber pools that he often dreamed about. He’d lost the battle.

Luhan grabbed Jongin’s face, pulling him into a rough kiss. He couldn’t stop himself because if he stopped to think he would chicken out and panic, but as Jongin melted against him, Luhan finally let the barrier come crashing down.

And it was everything he had ever wanted and more. Everything he had imagined. The way Jongin’s soft lips eagerly molded to his. It was like kissing had opened up the damn, because Luhan was pulling Jongin into his lap and moaning softly into his mouth.

His dreams couldn’t compare, not to the heat of Jongin’s mouth, how he opened up and let Luhan explore him, how he roamed Luhan’s chest with soft hands, how he grinded down into him, gliding their shafts over one another and eliciting a pithy groan form Luhan. Nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing at all.

Jongin tasted sweet. Like the sweetest ambrosia and sin all wrapped into one deadly package. Luhan finally let his palms drop from Jongin’s face to slide down his sides, landing on the soft mounds of his ass and massaging them. God the hours upon hours he thought about touching this ass. The days he had spent just fantasizing about moments like this couldn’t even prepare him.

They’d yet to separate for longer than the split second it took to breathe but when Luhan pulled away, lightheaded and mind reeling, all he could do was murmur softly into the hairsbreadth of space he’d left. “I waited so long for this.”

Jongin giggled. A light airy sound full of giddiness that was matched by the glimmer in his eyes. “Me too.”

Maybe those were the sweetest words Luhan had heard. Because his heart squeezed and he kissed Jongin again, this time much more gentle before pulling away and thumbing a drop of water from the younger’s face.

“Is that so?”

Jongin nodded. “If I told you about all the nights I jerked off to thoughts about you, the sun would rise before I finish.”

And _that_ was the single best thing Luhan had heard all day. But then again, it could just be his Southern Head doing all the thinking right now. Especially because Jongin was still occasionally rolling his hips and causing tingles to shoot through Luhan’s body each time.

Luhan smirked, mind drifting to all the times he did the same. “Maybe you should? And I’ll indulge you before dinner.”

Jongin’s cheeks reddened but he wet his lips and very quietly whispered. “Sometimes I imagine that it’s a late night at the firm,” he stopped to close his eyes, head lolling back as his body did elicit rolls under water. Luhan took the opportunity to stroke him under the water. “And it’s just you and me left and- ah!”

Luhan grinned. “And?”

Jongin was biting his lip now, a high-pitched whine his only answer before he leaned forward and braced himself against Luhan’s shoulder. His breath was hot, almost as hot as the water as he half whispered into Luhan’s ear.

“And I find you sitting at your desk all alone.” He gritted his teeth as Luhan started stroking faster, enjoying the way Jongin was squirming on top of him, the way his hips stuttered and twitched as Luhan brought him closer.

“I climb on your lap and just start kissing you,” Jongin groaned and then moved to press his forehead against Luhan’s. “Like this,” he added and then his lips came crashing down.

This kiss was different. It was made of urgency and desperation. Jongin nibbled on Luhan’s bottom lip until Luhan let him in and then he was mapping the inside of Luhan’s mouth, obscene moans bleeding out here and there. All the while, Luhan was stroking Jongin. Luhan tangled his fingers through Jongin’s wet hair, giving it a slight tug and laughed into Jongin’s mouth when the younger gasped.

“And you can’t control yourself,” Jongin started, pulling away just enough to speak onto Luhan’s lips. He playfully lapped at them before diving in again and stealing every last bit of breath from Luhan’s lungs.

“Like now?” Luhan teased and reached down to circle Jongin’s hole with the lightest of touches.

Jongin sighed and bit his lip, the sound half swallowed while Luhan watched him hungrily. “I’m so close-” his words were cut off by Luhan pressing a finger to his entrance, still teasing, but Jongin was practically vibrating in his lap.

“Cum for me, then,” Luhan said.

Jongin curled in on him, mouth finding Luhan’s neck. He sucked hard, obviously trying to mark him while he jerked and spasmed into Luhan’s hands. “Luhan,” he cried out.

Jongin was beautiful as he came. He clung to Luhan, wrapping both arms around his shoulders as he rode the waves of his climax. His moans had turned to whines and gasps until Luhan released him and simply rubbed his back, whispering that he was amazing and that he was everything Luhan had wanted. And it was true.

♨️

Dinner was supposed to be a quiet affair. Luhan and Jongin were in a private area behind a rice paper divider so the din of the other guests was hardly heard. Yet, Luhan was struggling. He kept replaying every moment from earlier, every sound, every tiny motion Jongin had made with his body. Luhan was drowning in it. So much so that his dick was hard and aching and it was only as a staff member brought in the first course of their food that Luhan realized that he never claim.

Jongin was sitting across from him, eagerly rubbing his hands together as the food was being set down and for a split second Luhan bit his tongue. He wanted Jongin to enjoy this moment and not worry him with his own heated desires, but the second the staff left their little secluded area, Jongin was diving into the food and Luhan was dying.

He hadn’t thought he’d care to watch someone eat, hell he never really enjoyed it but the way Jongin was happily tasting every single dish and moaning about their deliciousness, was borderline overwhelming.

“Do you always eat like that?” Luhan asked. He was sweating and had yet to touch a single piece of food because his dick was so hard that moving might cause him to explode.

Jongin glanced at him curiously. “What do you mean?” He asked with his mouth full and another bite trapped between chopsticks.

“Like you’re orgasming?” Luhan said with a chuckle.

Jongin paused, chewing slowly. As he swallowed he grinned and replied, “I like food.”

Luhan couldn’t argue. He, too, enjoy food, but again he had a slight problem with his Southern Head causing everything that Jongin was doing to be so _sensual_.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked after a few more moments of Luhan sitting rigid and watching him eat.

Luhan’s face heated. “I’m a little, you know?” He gestured to his erection. “I didn’t well…”

Jongin’s eyes rounded as he said, “Oh! You didn’t cum earlier!”

“Not so loud,” Luhan hissed and craned his neck to see if anyone had heard them. A sweet old lady entered the room carrying a second set of dishes and very politely set them on the table and cleared off the ones that Jongin had clearly devoured. Luhan watched her with sweat dripping from his temples.

“Is it too warm in here?” The old lady asked, concern coloring her features.

Luhan shook his head. “I’m just under the weather.”

The woman nodded. “I’ll bring you some more tea and tell the staff to set your room up early then.” She left after that, shuffling in that adorable old person way while both Luhan and Jongin sat in silence until she was out of earshot.

Then Jongin leaned forward, food gathered in his chopsticks. “Eat and I’ll let you fuck me later.”

Good thing Luhan hadn’t put anything in his mouth because he choked right then. He hadn’t thought they’d get much further than what had happened in the onsen, but clearly, Jongin had other plans and what was Luhan going to do? Tell him no?

♨️

Luhan genuinely could not remember how they got to this point. One moment he and Jongin were laughing and feeding each other and the next Jongin was ass up, face down and looking over his shoulder at Luhan with this deer-in-the-headlights expression as Luhan held a condom in his hand.

It had to be a dream. It couldn’t be real. None of this was real. Luhan was going to wake up in his bed with wet boxers and sheets from another wet dream about Jongin. But, then Jongin smiled, a nervous, but sweet smile and Luhan melted and leaned forward to kiss Jongin’s ass and gently rub it.

“Is this your first time?” He asked, kissing Jongin’s soft skin. Fuck he probably loved Jongin. A realization that had his heart suddenly pounding so loud he swore Jongin could hear it.

Jongin spoke very softly, so softly that Luhan wasn’t even sure he had heard him correctly, but the faint “Yes,” was all he needed to hear to give him pause.

“Oh baby,” Luhan cooed and gently pulled Jongin into his lap. “Then we don’t have to do this tonight…” he trailed.

Of course, he wanted to fuck Jongin but not if he wasn’t totally ready and Luhan wasn’t so sure if he wanted to be Jongin’s first. He didn’t know if he could handle that. Not that there was anything wrong with Jongin being a virgin, he just didn’t want to somehow ruin his first experience. It was a lot of pressure. And part of him wondered if it was too fast.

Jongin pursed his lips and sighed. “No. I’m ready. I’ve wanted this for a long time, I’m just nervous.”

And he looked every bit nervous but also determined. Especially with how he resting his hands on Luhan’s shoulders and giving him a little pout. Gods if Luhan wasn’t so whipped by him he would’ve said no, but how could he deny Jongin anything that he wanted. He’s wanted him for so long and now he had him right here, sitting on his dick and Luhan was dallying.

Luhan stroked his hair. “But with me? You want _me_ to be your first?” He just didn’t want to mess things up.

Jongin nodded. “I trust you.”

Luhan’s heart did a little flip. “How?”

Jongin shrugged. “I just do. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel really comfortable with you. And the fact that you’re making sure I’m okay tells me that you’re the right person for my first time. Anyone else could’ve just gone and fucked me, but you stopped to make sure I was okay.”

Luhan’s smile wobbled. “Of course I want to make sure you’re okay. Jongin I-” he stopped and sighed. “I care for you a lot. Maybe too much even. And I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or hurt you. I want to take care of you in the strangest way and I-”

Jongin nodded, a grin blossoming across his face. “See, that’s why I trust you. But I need you to trust me. I want this, Luhan.” He cupped Luhan’s face. “I want you.”

That was what Luhan needed to hear. He stared at Jongin, drinking in the eagerness in his eyes and kissed him. Wholly. He consumed Jongin like he breathed air. Lying him down gently and trailing hot and soft kisses down Jongin’s chest, hips and thighs. He loved his body so much. All of it was so perfect. His soft and taught stomach and cute little hips. He was so slender and lean that it was making Luhan heady already.

“I’ll show you how much I want you,” Luhan murmured with every touch of his lips.

He carefully lifted Jongin’s long legs, spreading them wide and just stared down at him, enjoying the way his cock was slowly growing, how a smear of precum was at the tip and the way Jongin’s balls were a few shades darker than his honeyed skin. He really was beautiful and he was Luhan’s.

With a lubed finger, Luhan cautiously stretched Jongin, keeping one of his legs over his shoulder to occasionally kiss along his calf and the back of his knee while he prepared him. Jongin huffed and moaned lovely sounds that made Luhan’s dick jump and throb. He wanted to be inside him so badly, but he needed to make sure Jongin was ready first. He wanted him to enjoy this. He wanted to show him that perhaps they could be amazing together. Not that he needed to show Jongin, he really just needed to show himself.

As he slipped the second finger in, Jongin clenched around him, face screwing up as he let out a hiss. Luhan paused, giving him time to adjust and after making sure he was okay, began slowly sliding his fingers in and out. He was so warm and pliant around Luhan’s digits.

Jongin’s stomach fluttered as he inhaled, eyes never leaving Luhan’s face. “Ah,” he whispered and pulled his legs to his chest, exposing himself even more.

Luhan groaned deep in his chest. Jongin didn’t know what he was doing to him. Especially with him lying like that. “You look so good like this. Holding your legs back. It makes me want to fuck you all night.”

“Then do it,” Jongin challenged and pulled his legs back even more. His flexibility was a very welcomed surprise.

Luhan scissored his fingers, making sure that Jongin was stretched enough before rolling a condom onto his hardened cock. He had waited forever for this moment. And now he was shaking ever so slightly. But Jongin was looking at him like he held his entire universe and if Luhan was honest with himself, Jongin was his universe. So how could he show that? How could me transfer these feelings inside him to Jongin without messing up the words?

He pressed his tip to Jongin’s hole, just barely entering him before the waves of pleasure had him biting his lip and pausing. He had barely put his dick inside and was already feeling like he was going to cum. It was nearly too much for him. Luhan stifled a groan and stared down as the way Jongin was stretched around him. Fuck he looked amazing, Luhan thought as he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the heat coiling in his abdomen from overflowing.

Opening his eyes, he saw Jongin hugging his legs open on the sides of his chest and moaned. There was no way he was going to make it through this. Luhan pushed in more, this time watching his face as his hips met Jongin’s ass and leaned forward. He wanted this to be intimate. He _needed_ this to be intimate.

Jongin’s lips found his and as Luhan’s thrusts began, he couldn’t help but smile as they kissed. Jongin felt so good. So amazing around his cock. He was so warm and tight and every move Luhan made had Jongin making tiny sounds that made his toes curl and his back arch. This was everything he had ever wanted. Just to be so close to Jongin, so fucking close that he could feel Jongin’s heartbeat against his chest. He could feel the way Jongn’s rim fluttered around his shaft, how he took him down to the hilt with soft breathy moans.

“You’re so beautiful,” Luhan whispered, swiping Jongin’s hair from his forehead to kiss it. He canted his hips hard once, smiling at the yip Jongin made. “So beautiful and amazing.”

And he kept telling him that. He didn’t just fuck him. Not like how he did in his fantasies, no. Luhan realized about halfway through that this was more than just that. He really did love Jongin despite all his efforts not to. He was so head over heels and deeply in love with him that as Jongin wound his legs around his back and held him inside longer and deeper, Luhan felt his eyes prick just a bit.

“I need you...slowly,” Jongin whispered and held Luhan in place.

He couldn’t bear it at this point. Luhan leaned over Jongin’s shoulder, burying his face into the pillow as Jongin tightened around him with every thrust. He could no longer hear Jongin’s sounds or words. He couldn’t even hear what he was saying. All he could do was feel intense pleasure and emotion that was rocking him to his very core. So much so that Luhanheld his breath, body shaking and trembling from the ecstasy.

He must’ve climaxed because his dick was growing soft and Jongin was clinging to him once again. A sticky mess was between their bodies and when Luhan pushed up on his hands, he could see just how flushed and cute Jongin looked.

Little trails of tears had spilled down the sides of his face and Luhan wiped them away. “Did I hurt you?”

Jongin shook his head. “No, I think I was just overwhelmed.”

Luhan smiled, “Me too.” he gestured at the pillow where two small wet spots were.

Jongin leaned up to see. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Luhan sniffed. He’d tried so hard to not fall for Jongin. So fucking hard. And he failed. Jongin was supposed to be forbidden. But here Luhan was, in the aftermath of possibly making love to him and his mind was reeling. He couldn’t believe this happened. Couldn’t believe this was possible.

Jongin pulled Luhan down to kiss him, stirring him from his thoughts. “Tell me you don’t want to see where this goes.”

And Luhan couldn’t. He really couldn’t. Because he would be lying to both of them if he said that. He wanted to know what would happen down the road. He wanted to be with Jongin. He wanted it so badly. “I do.” And for some reason, those words made his stomach flip.

Jongin kissed him again, and when he pulled back this time he bit his lip. And by the gods, he was so beautiful. The way his hair split and fell over his forehead. How the slopes of his jaw looked so soft from this angle. How his eyes were filled with so much hope and joy and Luhan really couldn’t ask for more.

“Let’s give us a shot,” Luhan said after brushing Jongin’s hair aside once more.

♨️

The rest of the trip was a blissful blur. They ended up taking another – more private – bath in the en-suite onsen where Luhan scrubbed Jongin’s back and kissed his butt as many times as he could (he thought Jongin had the cutest little butt) while they talked.

The next day they spent getting massages and talking about the project they were assigned to. Luhan even made a breakthrough later on that night with Jongin curled up by his side watching anime on his phone.

And everything felt so organic. It felt so right. Just being here with Jongin was like a slice of heaven that Luhan didn’t want to ever leave. He felt that once they went back to work that somehow everything would fall apart, but it was actually Jongin that reassured him that everything was going to be okay. So Luhan believed him. Because he trusted him.

The final day was spent mostly inside their room. Jongin needed a full day to recover after their first time, but once he was okay, Luhan discovered that the younger was utterly insatiable. Before and after every meal Jongin was shoving his hands down Luhan’s pants or falling to his knees or pulling Luhan against a wall and begging him to fuck him. And it was amazing. Because Luhan had never felt so young and alive than in these moments he spent with Jongin. It was almost hard to keep up, but as night finally fell and Luhan collapsed on top of Jongin for the fifth (or was it sixth?) time today he let out an exhausted, but happy sigh.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said.

Jongin nodded. “Me either.”

But Luhan knew they needed to. After all, they had the pitch to give tomorrow and despite all the boning, they had gotten most of what they needed to do done the day before. So he was feeling confident about the whole thing.

“Maybe we’ll make weekend getaways our thing?” Luhan offered. He could afford it maybe twice a month.

Jongin nuzzled him. “Or we could just make our own little getaways back home. I make a mean bowl of popcorn.”

Luhan chuckled. “Then I’ll bring the movies. I can’t believe you haven’t seen Lord of the Rings.”

Jongin laughed. “I just always fell asleep during them.”

Luhan couldn’t help but widen his smile. Jongin was so freaking cute. Rolling over to his side and pulling the condom off, Luhan added, “I’ll make sure you won’t fall asleep.”

Jongin shoved him playfully. “How will I watch the movie then?”

“It’s simple. We’ll pause it.”

Jongin looked doubtful, but Luhan didn’t care. He booped his nose and sighed. “Come here, let’s cuddle before we go to bed.”

Jongin snuggled in close and Luhan wrapped an arm around his middle. He could see them working out. Because despite the age difference and all his other worries. Jongin made him so inexplicably happy and seeing the same reflected on Jongin’s face was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, then please let me know by giving kudos and leaving a comment~ They're very much appreciated ^^
> 
> Maybe I'll do a oneshot of what happens after if you guys are interested because I'm kinda invested in this au uwu
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
